


In Love [Minsung]

by ohshitmychicken



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshitmychicken/pseuds/ohshitmychicken
Summary: Minho was in love with Jisung and Jisung was in love with Minho. And it was the most obvious thing ever.





	In Love [Minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my first language, so there might be grammar & vocabulary mistakes here & there. I would really appreciate corrections :)  
> 2\. This is my first fic so?? I don't know if it's good?? Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it!

Minho was in love with Jisung and Jisung was in love with Minho. And it was the most obvious thing ever.

Everyone knew it, even the two. They were just waiting for the perfect moment to confess.

It all started one sunny summer day, in the JYPE building.

Jisung was pretty much running from practice to practice without ever getting tired, and Seungmin had to admit he admired him for that. Maybe it was because Seungmin himself worked way too much to improve his dancing skills, and that was exhausting for him, while Jisung was already a good dancer. And not only.

He was pretty much good at everything.

They were having a break, which was amazing after all the tiredness. They were going back to the dorms, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Jisung grabbed Seungmin’s arm.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Jisung pointed tactfully towards a guy that was going down the stairs a few meters away. He stood in a corner, his back on the wall, opened his phone and started browsing through it without seeing them.

"Who's that guy?"

"Oh." Seungmin smiled. "That's Lee Minho. He used to be a back-up dancer for BTS, but joined JYP a couple days ago. He's an excellent dancer and pretty average in everything else, but everyone so far says he's extremely hard-working. I met him yesterday. He's really friendly? I don't know, I had a very positive first impression of him. I think everyone knows him already though, he's very extroverted but also kind of shy."

Jisung kept staring at the guy. "He's handsome" he said after a while.

A huge grin appeared on Seungmin's face as he realised. "Ohh, you like him!"

"Hey hyungs, who are we talking about?" Jeongin asked as he joined them out of nowhere. Jisung was too focused on that Lee Minho to even question it.

Seungmin pointed at Minho. "There. Lee Minho. The new trainee. Jisung hyung likes him!"

Jisung didn't even try to say he didn't. "Do you know him? Like, personally?" he asked Jeongin.

Jeongin shrugged. "Well, I don't know him, but we say hello to each other. He's very kind and cheerful and works hard. I met him when he first came to the dorms; I was practicing singing, and he just stood there and listened to me without me knowing and in the end he was very excited and looked impressed and congratulated me at least ten times. And I'm not even that good of a singer."

"Actually, you are" Seungmin said. "But anyway... Do you want us to, like, introduce you to him?"

Jisung blushed a little. "Actually, I'd really appreciate that."

Seungmin and Jeongin looked at each other, smiled widely, then the older grabbed Jisung's wrist. "Okay then, come on."

As they went closer, Jeongin smiled softly and tried to look less excited and more natural (if that was possible; he was too excited about his hyung liking someone, after all, Jisung had never been interested in anyone before). "Hey, Minho hyung!"

Minho looked up, a smile forming in his lips as he turned his phone off and slipped it in his pocket. "Hi Jeongin. Hi, Seungmin. And hi...?"

Seungmin let go of Jisung's wrist. "This is Jisung. Hyung, this is Minho."

Jisung smiled shyly, his heart beating way too fast. That guy was even more handsome now that he was closer to him. What the hell, how can someone be that handsome?

"Nice to meet you" Minho said happily. He was indeed as friendly and cheerful as the youngers had described him. "How are you, guys?"

"Fine" Seungmin replied. "Do you have practice now?"

He needed to keep the conversation going. He already had a plan in his head.

"Yeah, dancing, thankfully" Minho responded. "It's the only thing I'm not bad at. You?"

"I'm free" Seungmin said. "And Jeongin, too. You, Jisung?"

"Oh, I have practice with Changbin hyung and Chan hyung" he answered nervously. Minho was so handsome he actually made him anxious -was that even normal? And the way he was staring at him -Jisung was about to flip the fuck out.

"Oh, right, your group." Seungmin gave emphasis to the word 'group'. His plan was working.

It was the first time Jisung had openly admitted he liked someone. He couldn't waste the chance. He had to help his friend get closer to that guy, and then he'd let things flow naturally between them.

That was the plan.

But Jisung needed some help in order to get some courage before he was ready to act on his own.

Minho's eyes widened. "Group? You're in a group?"

His full attention was now on Jisung. He looked impressed and excited, in a very sweet way.

"Um, yeah, like... A pre-debut group, nothing special."

"They're amazing" Jeongin intervened, disrupting Jisung's eruption of humbleness. "Truly amazing. They're a hip hop group and they write, produce and rap their own songs. They're incredible."

"So you're a rapper?" Minho asked, still impressed.

"Nope, he's a rapper, a vocalist and possibly a dancer" Seungmin answered before Jisung had the chance to say anything. "He can do anything, and he can hit high notes; that's probably his strongest point. He's very talented." The boy smiled proudly. He shot a look at Jisung, obviously implying something on the terms of "you can thank me later, hyung".

Jisung's face was now burning, but Minho looked stunned. "And I can barely sing... Could you help me with high notes? I'm really bad at those. And like... bad at everything else."

"Um, I mean- sure, yeah, I can help you." He scratched the back of his neck as Minho flashed a huge smile at him.

"Great! What time to you finish today? I mean... If you have time today, you know."

"He has" Seungmin said, immediately canceling Jisung's participation in their plans for that night with the rest of their friends.

"Well, yeah, I do have time. Yes. I'm not sure I can do much though, but I'll try."

"That's great, thank you so much!" Minho exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. Jisung could literally hear his heartbeats at that point. "What time should I meet you? And where?"

"Um, here? At 9 p.m.? Is that good? We'll find some empty practice room to use then."

"Yup, it's fine. I have to go, thank you so much! See you later! Bye guys!"

And with that Minho left, leaving Jisung in a state of completely questioning his entire existence because of what had just happened.

"Someone has a date tonight!" Seungmin sang next to him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"It's not a date!" Jisung freaked out. The younger ones burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, we'll not let the others know yet. You should be the one to tell them the news. It'll be only the two of us teasing you for the time being. Aw, I can't believe this, our Jisungie is in love!"

He couldn't say he was in love (at least, not yet), but it was a thing the others knew: Jisung had never had a relationship before. That's why it was such a big deal for Seungmin and Jeongin that he was actually interested in someone, and why Seungmin had even made a plan which consisted of shamelessly complimenting Jisung in front of Minho until he somehow managed to get them to sort of go on a date.

His friends, family and music had always been filling his life to the point he had never really cared about falling in love. He hadn't even had his first kiss. The others found it extremely cute, he simply found it normal; he never played games like truth or dare, he had never been on a date, he had never had a relationship. So, he had never kissed anyone. As simple as that.

And he didn't mind it.

But now, now Lee Minho was stuck in his head, and that had never happened to him before. So Jisung didn't know how to name the feeling.

He decided to wait. Whatever is to happen, is going to happen. He would just follow his heart, as always.

◆◆◆

From Minho's perspective, at least, Jisung could be described using only three words: Way. Too. Good.

Firstly, he was an excellent vocalist, just as Seungmin had said. He could definitely hit high notes, and it was definitely his strong point.

Secondly, he was an excellent rapper. Very fast and had a unique style of his own. Also a strong point of his.

Thirdly, he was an excellent dancer, even though he claimed the opposite.

His visuals were a bonus.

He was just way too good. And the fact that he kept trying to help Minho was a sort of honor for him.

"You just don't need to be so nervous." Jisung handed him a bottle of water. "It's fine if you're not excellent, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you."

Minho sat on the floor, drinking his water. "I'm just... You're really talented, you know."

Jisung's entire face went red within seconds. "Um, thank you?"

"No, I mean it." Minho shifted nervously. "And I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess, you're an amateur. There's a difference. And I know it, because I've been an amateur before." He sat next to Minho. "I've been here for like, two or three years. You've been here for a bunch of days. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. You can't expect yourself to excell in everything after two or three days. Take it easy."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Minho spoke again. "Jisung, can I listen to your music? Like, the music you said you make with Chan hyung and Changbin."

Jisung blushed, again, but then he stood up, found his phone and browsed through his music for a while. Then he sat down next to Minho again.

"Okay then. This is one of our songs that I really like. I think we did a good job."

"Which is your part?"

Jisung blushed even more; Minho found this little habit of his extremely cute. "The first one."

As soon as the song started, Jisung looked away nervously, but after a while he found himself examining Minho's face, trying to figure out if he liked it or not. He couldn't read his expression.

Then the song was over, and Jisung nearly tossed the phone to the other side of the practice room.

"Jisung, that was amazing."

Jisung blinked. He didn't expect that kind of reaction since Minho looked serious the entire time, but now his eyes were bright and a beautiful smile was spread on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I loved it! It's... different? Different and unique. It's really honest, if that makes sense. I loved it. And your part was great, you're an amazing rapper. I'm jealous."

The wave of compliments from the older's part made Jisung blush and start stuttering. He knew he was good, okay, he had enough self-confidence to be aware of at least that, but... 

Well, Minho's compliments made him feel a hundred times better.

◆◆◆

They decided to keep practicing together whenever they had time, and thanks to that Minho and Jisung came closer. Minho started spending more time with the others as well, but Jisung was always his favourite person in the group. Then, they became an actual group, pre-debut of course but an actual, real group; they gave it the name Stray Kids, and they promised to debut all together no matter what.

It didn't go as planned.

When he was told that there were chances he may be eliminated, Minho isolated himself from the others. He spent even more time practicing on his own (without Jisung), despite their schedule being already full. He avoided the others, trying not to let them know he was actually feeling completely useless.

They already had their own problems. They didn't need his as well.

However, the night before the third mission, he found himself laying in Jisung's arms, crying for the first time in months, a sense of uselessness completely taking over him.

The room was dark, the only lights were coming from outside. Jisung couldn't see Minho's face clearly, but he could hear him crying (which, by the way, was painful).

It wasn't the first time they were laying down together. Since they were both very cuddly, they had happened to sleep together before; sometimes accidentally, sometimes on purpose. They simply enjoyed each other's presence.

But it had never been so heart-breaking for none of them before.

Minho was delivering Jisung a very strong sense that this was the last time they'd get the chance to cuddle like this. The way Minho was crying, fully disappointed in himself, made Jisung start to worry a lot.

A few days ago, Minho had been asked to rap during a mission. Jisung was next to him. When Minho's part was coming, he found himself spontaneously slipping his hand in Minho's and holding it tightly for the few seconds that the part lasted.

Minho did well.

He really did well, despite that technically being his first time rapping. And, with Jisung keeping the beat for him, by softly tapping his fingers on the back of Minho's palm, and Changbin backing him up whenever he needed it, he actually did well.

But now that confidence that Minho might had gained from that pleasant outcome was completely gone, leaving him in an awful state of disappointment and ruined self-confidence.

Jisung whipped one more tear from the other boy's face. "Minho, I know you're anxious, but you'll do well. I promise."

They stopped using honorifics the very next day after they met each other.

"Don't." Minho whipped his face with his sleeve. "Don't promise that. I'm not going to do well. Jisungie, they'll eliminate me tomorrow, I'm sure. There's no way I'm making it in the group. Two months of training that hasn't even helped me at all is nothing compared to the rest of you. I'm an amateur, and you're all-"

"We're all amateurs, Minho, just like you."

Jisung was lying. His self-awarness didn't allow him to really believe he was an amateur. And there were others in the group who were also definitely not amateurs. Chan (even without taking into consideration his seven years of training), Changbin, Woojin... They were all talented with well developed skills.

But he couldn't tell that to Minho.

Minho nodded negatively. "No, you're not. At least not compared to me."

Jisung didn't answer. He knew he couldn't change Minho's mind.

So he wrapped his arms around the older's body and pulled him closer to him, wishing with his entire heart that it wouldn't be the last time he'd find himself in this situation.

"We promised something, remember?" he whispered. "Even if they eliminate you, Chan hyung will take care of you. He -we- will make sure you debut with us, no matter what."

◆◆◆

He didn't make it.

The news hit everyone like a wrecking ball. However, Minho kept smiling the entire time; it made Jisung's heart ache, thinking of all the disappointment that Minho was actually trying to hide behind that smile.

But when it was time to leave the dorm, when Jisung pulled him in for one last hug (that lasted for at least half a minute), Minho burst into tears which he, again, tried to hide.

"We'll find a way" Jisung whispered among his own tears. "I promise."

"You should stop promising things that won't happen."

"No." Jisung pulled away and cupped Minho's face with his hands. "This is a promise that I'll keep at any cost. You're debuting with us. We're debuting all together. We'll find a way, no matter what."

Thankfully, this time they did.

They did when JYP announced that Minho, along with Felix who had also been eliminated, were being given a second chance.

Maybe it was destiny or some sort of coincidence or maybe the endless complaints that Felix's elimination caused (with people asking not only for Felix, but also Minho to come back), but in any case, that night, when Minho laid down in his bed, back in their dorm, he actually felt happy for the first time in a while. He was exhausted but happy.

He was back.

He was the first to go to sleep. Changbin came as well, stopping next to his bed to give him a short hug and a huge smile as he said: "I'm so happy you're back, hyung."

And Minho was happy, too.

He became even happier, though, when, despite being nearly asleep, he felt a small, light body lay next to him. Minho had a habit of sleeping with his back stuck on the wall, leaving a lot of free space for that specific small body to occupy.

Jisung pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his face against Minho's chest. "You're back" he whispered.

Minho smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger. "Yes Jisungie. I'm back." He made a pause. "I can't believe I'm actually back though. Even if I'm still not sure I'll manage to debut with you."

Jisung pulled away. "Don't say that you idiot. You'll make it. I'm sure."

Minho smiled. "I hope so."

Jisung smiled back fondly as he cupped Minho's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll make it." He left one more kiss on his forehead, making Minho laugh. He started kissing his face, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and, accidentally, the edge of his lips at some point, which made Minho's entire body start shaking, but he couldn't stop laughing.

There were so many things to keep him happy at that moment: not only were there still chances he'd debut with Stray Kids, making his one and only dream come true, but also Jisungie was there, close to him, his warm hands cupping Minho's face, leaving soft kisses all over it, giggling happily. His laughter was the best sound in the world.

"Can you please go and make out somewhere else?" Changbin suddenly asked from his bed; Minho could tell he wasn't really annoyed, though. "I know you're happy Minho hyung's back, I am, too, but I'm trying to sleep here. Which you should probably do too, but anyway."

"Sorry, Changbin hyung" Jisung apologized, his hands still on Minho's face.

"I'm joking, do whatever you want."

"Nah, we'll sleep. Goodnight." Jisung let go of Minho's face, and for a second Minho thought Jisung would get up and go to his own bed, and that was not exactly what he wanted, but then Jisung cuddled closer to him, pressing his head against Minho's chest again, and Minho calmed down. He wrapped his hands around Jisung's body, the fingers of his left hand ending up tangled in Jisung's fluffy hair. He kept stroking his hair, until he felt Jisung drifting into sleep, his slow, steady breathing being the only sound in the quiet room.

And Minho felt like he was the happiest person alive.

◆◆◆

What happened that night (even though it was technically not something special) brought them a bit closer, and they slowly developed a new habit: joining each other when the one was sitting on the couch and basically just cuddling for hours. When the show was finally over, and it was confirmed that Minho (and Felix, of course) were staying, that habit became something they'd do on a daily basis.

It was a day close to their debut. They had been given a few time to rest that day, and Jisung, after having overworked himself once again, finally gave up and collapsed on the couch as long as he went back home, surprisingly, earlier than the rest. He had nearly fallen asleep when the others came back; his eyes were shut, and despite being exhausted, he looked so cute, the other members spent five minutes at the door pretending they were squeezing his cheeks from a distance.

When the rest of the members went to sleep (on their beds, in addition to their little squirrel), Minho stayed next to the door frame, staring at Jisung. He was so pretty and cute and he looked so peaceful and Minho loved him with his entire heart and he needed to let him know.

He laid next to Jisung and touched his face with the tips of his fingers. As soon as he did that, Jisung opened his eyes, and after seeing it was Minho, he smiled and pushed himself closer to the older boy. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung, a fond smile shaped on his lips. He pressed a soft kiss on Jisung's forehead.

"Why do you keep overworking yourself?"

Jisung immediately started whining, as expected. "I didn't overwork myself. I'm just tired."

Minho sighed. The conversation was pointless and he knew it. Jisung always overworked himself, denied it straight away, then whined when other members did the same thing or accused him of overworking himself.

That had always been Jisungie, and he wouldn't change now.

So instead of trying more, Minho gave up and started tickling Jisung.

Jisung screamed and nearly fell off the couch, but Minho wouldn't let him go so easily. He kept tickling him, and Jisung kept laughing and trying to escape, until he had kicked Minho's legs so much that the older gave up and decided to let him live.

Jisung was breathless and still laughing and looked extremely beautiful when Minho realised how close their faces were. It wasn't the first time that they were that close, of course, but something felt different that day. Maybe it was still the impact of that night when Jisung had spent about five minutes just kissing Minho's face, but the only thing Minho could think about at that moment was that he could kiss him, at that exact moment he could just kiss him... but something held him back.

He knew that Jisung hadn't kiss anyone before, and even though he wasn't sure whether Jisung wanted his first kiss to be with someone special or not, he still didn't want to risk ruining it for him. And yes, he was aware that Jisung liked him as much as he liked Jisung, and in the same way, everyone knew it; however, he couldn't help but be a bit scared about making that next step.

But maybe it was worth the risk.

Jisung was staring at Minho's lips. He recalled that night, after Minho had just come back, that he accidentally kissed the edge of his lips, and then his whole body was shaking, like I actually did that? And yes, he wanted to do that again, and he wanted it to be a normal kiss this time.

But it wasn't dark enough this time, and Jisung didn't exactly have a lot of courage. Technically, he hadn't kissed anyone before; that accidental kiss didn't count. He couldn't just lean in and kiss Minho. So he kept staring at the older's lips, hoping that he was thinking the same thing.

Which was true. And thankfully, Minho had a bit more courage than Jisung when it came to kissing.

"Jisungie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Jisung's heart was beating so fast, he was scared Minho would be able to hear it. How did he always bring himself in that exact situation? He could remember his heart beating equally fast when he met Minho for the first time.

Now they were laying next to each other, Jisung's arms around Minho's waist (he didn't even remember placing his hands there; it had become so natural to him, he did it spontaneously), Minho's fingers carefully caressing Jisung's cheek. It was... peaceful. Calm. Just right.

And Jisung wanted this.

He nodded slowly, unable to look in Minho's eyes. When he found the courage to do so, though, he found them shining. Shining as they always did. Minho was smiling fondly. Jisung felt calmer.

It was Minho. It was Minho and Jisung loved him more than anyone.

So he waited. He waited until Minho figured out it was that moment, the perfect moment he had been waiting for, and then he gently pressed his lips against Jisung's.

It was really soft and sweet and didn't feel weird at all (the other members had confessed to him that their first kisses had given them a kind of weird feeling). The heat from Minho's fingers on his skin, the feeling of his soft lips touching Jisung's and mostly, the smile Minho gave him when he pulled away, leaving a small space of some centimetres between them. A smile so calm and beautiful and full of happiness and love that made Jisung wanting to kiss him again.

He still didn't feel ready to do that, but it was okay -Minho did it for him. He leaned in, and kissed Jisung again, and Jisung had never felt happier.

In the end, Minho pecked Jisung's lips once again before whispering: "I love you so much, Jisungie."

Which basically made Jisung's heart explode into confetti.

"I love you too."

"HEY GUYS THESE TWO FINALLY GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER, I THINK THEY'RE CONFESSING."

Minho and Jisung looked around only to find Seungmin standing at the door, a huge smile on his face. "It's been half a year, you know, and seeing you flirt daily but nothing else happening had started to become a bit tiring."

Cheering was now coming from the bedrooms. Jisung heard Chan shout something like "FINALLY" and laughed.

Seungmin smiled. "I'll leave you alone to make out as much as you want, but get some sleep too."

Jisung nodded. "We will."

When Seungmin left, Minho left a quick kiss on Jisung's lips and cuddled closer to him. "Come on, you really need sleep."

And Jisung smiled. How could he possibly get sleep after all that?

Five minutes later he had already drifted off, safe into Minho's arms, calmer than he had ever been during the last months. And he was happy.

Maybe being in love is not that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOFT


End file.
